All Right
by Irish1812DollFace
Summary: what if in the episode the wrong goodbye Blair didn't like what chuck had desided and she wanted him. ONE SHOT PLEASE REVIEW


Ok this is only my seconded story so bare with me please and reviews are loved xoxo –m

I couldn't believe what he was doing, giving me up. No he cant do his I won let him

"Chuck what are you doing" I almost trembled trying to keep up a strong front; he glanced over at me as his gaze left Louise's. " Blair listen to me I no iv done so many wrong things to you beyond forgivable and I now relies that, I was taking advantage of you, when I did those things I expected you to forgive me with out even thinking the consequence, but I se that now, blair I don't deseve you every time iam with you I hurt you, you don't need to be around someone like me when I do those things. Lous can make you happy iv seen it… " Chuck no isten to me… "blair no you were right, he interrupted, I don't deserve you, I took you or granted an I sholdent have, there for iam giving you my blessing I ope you and louise are happy together really wish the best for the both of you". He leaned forward and presses a soft kiss to her lips and then whispered in her ear. " don't you ever forget that I love you more than anything or anyone in the world" "Will I ever see you again" I whispered back, he pausd for a moment and for some odd eason I ha a fellin that I already new the answer. I heard him sniffel and I looked p at him and saw tears streaming down his face, and I quickly brought tears to my eyes. "oh chuck I nearly cried out but he shushed me by bringing a hand up to cup my face an gently whispered " blair baby, I love you with all my heart and I I don't want you get uppset, but his is gong to be are last time seeing eachother he nearly cried ouy but in a hushed voice so no one would her except her.

This news made me cry even harder, I let out a sob and started to shake my head no and through my arms around him and buried my face in his neck as I started to chanted over and ove again " no no no no no chuck please no I don't think I cant take that" I pleaded as tears nealy washed over my face.

He tied to pull me away from him but I didnt budge, " baby let go he said, come on louise is waiting for you" he whispered to me. I forgot about louise being here I thought to my self but either way it didn't matter I wasn letting chuck go physically and emotionally.

" I don't care chuck, I don't want fucking louise I want you and you no this why ae you doning this you said you hate huring me, I swear chuck bass if you leave me" I sobbed out, " that will be the wors thing you have and ever done to me, don't do that that don't you dare, please I sobbed.

" blair stop this now, your just upset you need to let me go and be happy" he said " no chuck stop it, stop it now you make me happy I only ant to be with you why wont you get that. " blair no you cant o his to your self" he hissed, he reached up and forced her ams from aound his neck and sartd to back away she tried to follow but she felt a arm grasp he ans she turned to see louise pulling her towards him as he he said m name. " blair  
>" I looked up and aoun and noiced chuck was walking away I ried yelling after to him but he ignored me I looked around and noticed that a bunch of her friends came in to the hall and was wtching the seen unfold befoe them, she saw nate, serena. Dan, eric and lily loking at them in pity and I hated it. I tried pulling my arm from his grasp but he wouldn't budge, " let go" I nearly yelled hopefully etting chucks attenchin. " blair come on listen to chuck and just let go, lets go he tried to persuade me in going with him<p>

" NO" I screamed " get your fucking hands off of me I don't want to be with you I want chuck get off of me now," I yelled , I looked over to wae chuck was an swa him nearly to the exit so I played the only card I cold think of .

"CHUCK BASS YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR I SWAR I WILL KILL MY SELF, I WILL FUCKING RELAPES" I shrieked. The whole room went dead silent. But I only ad eyes for chuck which who stopped walking and turned around very slowly. In that moment we locked eyes and what scared me the most was that all I saw in his eyes was fear and anger before he yelled out. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BLAIR IAM GIVING YOU WANT YOU WANT, DAMITT STOP DOING THIS" " NO chuck you stopp doing this I cant take I want to be with you pelase I cried ou histaricly as I tore my arm from louise as he got ditracted , I took the chance and ran to chuck .

I through my self on him and started crying. " please chuck please don't leave me," I whispered . he pulled my face out of his neck and stared at me with tears in both of our eyes. " please" I whispered.

He looked down defeated and nodded his head yes as he getly said "all right"

I cried with happiness as i smashed his mouth with eagerness I pulled away and took his face in my hands and whispered i love you. He pulled me in to him and just hugged me as he just whispered all right


End file.
